


Were-Creatures

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: A History of Were-Creatures that lurk southeast asia





	Were-Creatures

eep in Southeast Asia, there is a two types of Were-creatures that roam the land.  
First, there are werewolves who show themselves as the dominant ones. Their packs are well organized and powerful. Their territory is the major cities.  
Then, there's the Wereboars who live among the poorest communities. Their packs live in numerous villages up in the mountains.


End file.
